External beam radiation devices direct radiation into the body from the outside. The beams can be shaped to conform to the size, shape and location of a target site within a patient reducing the likelihood neighboring non-target cells will be damaged. Treatment planning and dose simulations can be performed before the patient is subjected to actual radiation. Errors in treatment planning can occur resulting in differences between simulated planned dose and the actual dose a patient receives.